


sparks

by nekrateholic



Category: BIGFLO, MYNAME (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, inspired by The Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/pseuds/nekrateholic
Summary: Euijin is honestly not sure how they survived the first mission together without any casualties.





	sparks

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh feeldog is mentioned for like half a second, as feeldog, because i figured since they hadn't been in a team until that point they'd still be on stage name basis? IDK

Kim Seyong is infuriating. 

Euijin is honestly not sure how they survived the first mission together without any casualties. Then again, it had been different then - they’d only had to learn a certain choreography, some singing parts, they weren’t really in charge of anything. Seyong had been pretty much the same then - a bit of a drama queen, a bit of an attention whore, a bit of a control freak, topped off with the fact that he gave his absolute all. He’d grown a little softer after a while, a little less intense but he still had a  _ presence  _ \- something Euijin hadn’t exactly been confident in then, not among so many people he’s never met. 

So of course he’d been intrigued, maybe even a little inspired. He was glad they ended up together for the second time.

And then.

Now, while Euijin doesn’t consider himself a particularly conservative guy, the way Seyong just blatantly ignores every opinion different from his own, the way he completely disregards  _ Euijin  _ grates on his nerves like nothing else. Age is just part of the issue, even though Euijin points out the age difference as the root of the problem to every camera. That’s what people would care about more, not Euijin’s bruised ego.

Dancing is the one thing Euijin is 100% confident in and Seyong challenging that hurts his pride as a dancer and as someone older than Seyong. More than that, though, it hurts the tentative admiration Euijin has developed for him.

Seyong pulling him aside to mumble an apology, eyes downcast only complicates further Euijin’s already complicated emotions. The tentative admiration is restored but it feels different this time. It’s more… intense, somehow. It doesn’t help that his pride still hasn’t healed, not really.

Euijin makes sure he’s the one to help Seyong off stage after Heartbeat because they need to show the world they’re friends again, even though they have barely uttered a word to each other since the apology. It has nothing to do with the fact that seeing Seyong vulnerable like that strikes something deep in Euijin, something he wasn’t even aware existed.

*

Euijin is aware he’s expected to bring up their argument during the boxing matches. Beef between contestants is always entertaining and he’s sure theirs will be aired with a lot of conveniently exaggerated editing. 

Seyong, for his part, looks appropriately surprised and annoyed by the whole thing. Everything goes more or less according to plan, until the “making up” part starts. They both play it up for the cameras but there’s something about the way Seyong will barely meet Euijin’s eyes, apologizing to their entwined hands instead. There’s the vulnerability again, this time in plain sight, for everyone to see. Euijin feels a weird surge of power, knowing he somehow became a reason Seyong - loud, proud, confident Seyong - to not be able to look up. 

He kind of likes the feeling.

*

Turns out, bringing that side of Seyong out is harder than expected. 

It doesn’t help that they’re no longer in the same team and Euijin doesn’t exactly have a reason to go hang out with him anymore. 

He tries his best to casually wander around the practice room Seyong’s team uses whenever they have break. Euijin makes sure not to linger in case it raises questions or worse, attention from the cameramen. He still manages to witness a few moments of Seyong’s team fooling around though, and it leaves him feeling uneasy. Seyong is as demanding, ridiculous, infuriating as ever but he also seems to be having a lot of fun and for a fleeting second Euijin wonders how Seyong takes to someone other than himself being the team leader, if he kicks up as much of a fuss with Feeldog as he did with Euijin. He’s not entirely sure how old Feeldog is apart from the fact that he’s younger than Euijin himself. He could very well be younger than Seyong too. Then again, the Seyong issue has never been just about age.

Euijin’s brain helpfully supplies him with images of Seyong and his brattiness and his occasional softness, all directed at Feeldog and something twists in his gut, makes him grit his teeth for no apparent reason.

Kim Seyong is so goddamn infuriating.

*

Euijin notices some things. 

While Seyong doesn't directly avoid him he tends to be conveniently busy each time they somehow end up in the same room with less than five other contestants also in it. He doesn’t shy away from Euijin but he also never meets Euijin’s eyes unless it’s a direct conversation. He never initiates a conversation either. He scoffs, rolls his eyes each time someone brings up the sketchbook incident even though his ears never fail to turn red.

(Euijin also notices Seyong doesn't react to Feeldog like that at all. He tries to convince himself it doesn't matter either way but still finds himself smiling for no particular reason.)

Exercising that potential power he has over Seyong is harder than Euijin expected, though. They hardly have the time to breathe, let alone be able to do anything in privacy. Even if it wasn’t for the cameras everywhere, 45 guys living together is a serious challenge to the entire concept of privacy. 45 is better than 63, though, so Euijin has hopes.

*

The opportunity presents itself when Euijin least expects it. He’s washing his hands in the bathroom, empty for once in his life on this program, when Seyong comes in. He hesitates for second at the door. In the blink of an eye, the usual air of casual confidence is back and he smiles at Euijin before he disappears into a stall.

Euijin can’t quite keep the grin off his face.

When Seyong comes out, Euijin is leaning against the door, effectively blocking the only way out. Seyong gives him a wary look but doesn’t react otherwise.

“So,” Euijin starts, not even bothering to hide the smirk from his voice. “Threw any sketchbooks lately?”

Seyong rolls his eyes, catching Euijin’s in the mirror. “This joke is almost as old as you now.” 

“Ouch,” Euijin narrows his eyes. He fights to keep his his tone lighthearted but maybe he’s not as successful as he thinks because Seyong bites his lips, looks down for half a second, before he’s all confidence again, looking at Euijin in the mirror, mouth quirked in amusement.

Euijin isn’t sure if it’s the careless joke that grates on his nerves more or the simple fact that Seyong seems a lot harder to break than he anticipated. Maybe it’s just Seyong in general.

All in all, Euijin likes to think he’s a patient person. He’s not  _ the most  _ patient, but he doesn’t snap that easily. Seyong, however, somehow manages to push all his buttons with a single look. Euijin decides to drop the pretence. “You’ve been avoiding me. I want to know why.”

Seyong has that wide eyed, disbelieving expression that he had during most of their argument on the boxing ring. “I haven’t been avoiding you.” 

Euijin has the distinct desire to go there and shake him.

Before he can do anything, though, there’s noise in the hallway outside, hurried steps rapidly approaching. Of course,  _ of course _ they couldn’t stay alone in the bathroom for long and any second now someone will burst through the door and ruin everything.

So Euijin does the first thing he can think of - drags Seyong to the nearest stall and presses him against the closed door. Seyong looks shocked and ready to speak his mind about it, but Euijin covers his mouth with the hand not pressed against his chest. 

Seyong’s eyes are impossibly wide and his hands shoot up to Euijin’s shoulders, to push him away maybe, but the door to the bathroom slams open, voices Euijin is too high strung to recognize filling the space. “Don’t you fucking dare make a noise,” he hisses in Seyong’s ear.

And just like that, Seyong goes completely still. His eyes are still locked on Euijin’s and his hands are still on Euijin’s shoulders but there’s no pressure applied. It’s like he’s frozen there, with Euijin’s hand on his mouth and his back against the door. Euijin counts the seconds between his blinks.

Praise whatever god there is above, no one tries to enter their stall. Some five minutes later the voices move away, then the sound of the door again, then silence.

Euijin slowly removes his hand from Seyong’s mouth.

“Why did you drag me in here?” Seyong asks, his voice breathless, void of the hundred layers of sass it usually has.

He licks his lips and Euijin’s eyes follow the movement. “You’re really infuriating, you know?” He asks instead of replying.

“Oh yeah?” Seyong whispers. “What are you going to do about it?”

He’s looking straight at Euijin, not breaking eye contact - hell, he’s barely even blinking. It would be so easy for Euijin to close the few centimetres separating them.

But no matter how tempting, that’s not what he wants, in the end. He wants Seyong’s arrogant façade shattered at his feet, wants Seyong at his mercy, naked and vulnerable. Their practice breaks aren’t nearly long enough for this.

“Nothing,” Euijin says, taking a step back. Seyong sucks in a sharp breath. “Not right now, anyway,” Euijin continues, pulling him in to open the door to the stall. “But who knows, maybe you’ll annoy me enough to put you in your place before the show ends.”

“To… oh.” Seyong stares at him, eyes wide once again, like he’s not entirely sure what’s happening is real. “Who knew you had this side to you,” he adds after a bit, smiling, teasing. There’s the usual Seyong again.

Euijin shrugs. “I’m a complicated man.”

“That you are,” Seyong grins. He checks himself in the mirror, ruffling his hair a bit. He pats Euijin on the shoulder on his way out. “But now I have to get back to my team. We have to prepare to kick your ass on the showcase.”

“Oh, you asshole,” Euijin growls but Seyong is already out the door and in the hallway, the sound of his laughter fading as he gets further and further away. Euijin clenches his fists.

Game on, then.


End file.
